Wishing you a very Marine Christmas
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Christmas has made its arrival and the original crew is off enjoying their vacation. Two particular marines, veterans of a secret conflict against the Rebellion Army, were not fortunate enough to receive the time off as they hoped for. However, two newcomers to their unit plan to change that around entirely.


**Wishing you a very Marine Christmas**

 **By: Soldier of the Future**

It's that time of the year again where we bring out the Christmas tree, present each other with fabulous (or unimpressive) wrapped gifts, and celebrate the fact we get a break from the sheer hell we have to endure on a daily basis. But for the life of a marine, there is rarely a time they can catch a break - they are, in other words, the force that the Regular Army turns to for missions that involve a do-or-die scenario.

This story is a major departure from the Metal Slug franchise, character-wise. It does not feature the classic crew of four that many of us are accustomed with - instead, it features four original characters from a fictional, fan-made branch within the Regular Army: Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, Corporal Leon Chi-Ming Chan, Private First Class Minami 'Mimi' Nakao, and Master Sergeant Alyssa Melchiott. The trio is a part of the United States Marines, and contrary to popular belief, it is a completely separate entity of the Marine Corps. In my timeline, the US Marine Corps is all but wiped out by the end of the First Rebellion War (Metal Slug 1) and later reformed under a new designation.

While the former two have been around for quite some time, the others are newcomers. Having been recently added to the Metal Slugopedia, I suppose it's only fair that I give them both a chance to shine in their very first own story.

So here we go, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I haven't written in a long time, so don't be surprised if the quality of this story is subpar compared to my other works (which I have discontinued, save for my Metal Slug stories). This is my first attempt at making a story after taking at least two years off (not to mention a heavy phase of depression after losing two jobs last year) from writing anything.

Last but not least, I have to thank MegaAuthor for being my continued supporter of these stories - my interest would have died years ago if it wasn't for all the information we both shared in the past. I don't own any content that isn't directly from my heart and mind. Without doubts, let's move out! I also certainly hope that you won't be as busy as these marines during your holiday break!

* * *

 **Part 1: Setting the Marines up**

 **United States Marines Base, Military Garage**

With Christmas just a little over a week away, the majority of the personnel that were stationed at the United States Marines Base close to the Niagara Falls region had already departed for home for the holidays. However, the organization could not entirely shut down for the most festive time of the year, considering the close calls that the Regular Army had in the past few years with the Rebellion Army and its countless allies in the form of the Amadeus Syndicate and various other minor factions that popped out of the woodwork without any prior warnings. It was pointless to say that the Regular Army and its member nations paid dearly with the repeated invasions, and it was only the intervention of Marco Rossi and his legendary team of soldiers that saved them from complete defeat.

In one of the larger military garages that housed several M1 Abrams tanks and the newly-introduced Armored Assault Powersuits, two marines found themselves under the temporary supervision of a rough drill instructor that barked at them with the necessary tasks that were required to be completed by the end of the day. When the combatants were on base, it was very common for them to perform tasks that included being accustomed to the hardware they worked with when on the battlefield. Though tedious, it was a compulsory need to ensure that they and their weaponry would always be combat-ready on a moment's notice. Not to mention there were mountain-loads of more paperwork awaiting in the offices that had to be taken care of.

The older of the two, a well-built muscular man with a face and stare that might as well petrify anyone daring enough to look directly into them, grumbled to himself mentally. _"What a classic way to kick off the holidays - housemaid work. At least I don't have to scrub the shit-stained toilet stalls!"_ He was unwilling to let his mental thoughts become portrayed on his grizzled visage - he knew better than to give away such telltale signs to the sergeant.

"Now listen up marines," the drill instructor's voice demanded with a tone of unquestionable respect. "The orders I have for you are simple and straightforward. I want this place cleaned up and every vehicle inspected to ensure there will be no technical problems with them in the New Year. Do you copy?"

The two marines, a younger one dressed up in grey combat fatigues and the other in a dark green uniform, simultaneously replied with "Sir, understood sir."

"Good, just like I'd expect from you two," the mentor neutrally voiced, running his eyes across the two individuals. He was very aware of who they were for their accomplishments and a very poor record of discipline during their initial months with the organization. "If you have any questions, spit them out now."

The Chinese-American Marine that went by the name of Leon Chi-Ming Chan nodded before replying with, "Sir, might I suggest why are we the only two here? Shouldn't there be more personnel available to assist, sir?" He couldn't imagine the prospect of having to do everything by himself with only the assistance of one more individual.

"Well tough luck, you two varmints submitted your vacation day forms late so consider this your early Christmas present," the gruff-looking instructor at the rank of a sergeant spat back in a rather sadistic yet humorous tone, a slick grin on his face. "Any questions, or do you two need a tea break or a massage before you get to work?" he asked cynically.

Both marines shook their heads without saying anything.

"Now get to work. I'll check up on you two at 20:00, and I expect everything to be done by then. Maybe then I'll give you an extra day off if I believe you work is above satisfactory." Without even glancing at the two, he left abruptly to attend to other matters of importance. Once he was out of sight, Leon finally recomposed himself to speak again.

"He's a real nasty one, isn't he? He sure doesn't speak a lot but that face… I wouldn't be surprised if he was the Reaper manifested. But that explains why you need a real spiteful visage to become a drill sergeant, otherwise no one will take you seriously."

The older man, an American Marine named Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, chuckled lowly at his comment before slapping his back. "You're still a young one, kid. He's actually one of the kinder instructors around here - the real nasty ones will sting you in the face if you even dare to ask them a question that sounds like a complaint. At least he still had the compassion to answer your pointless question! You should be grateful that luck is always on your side, Corporal."

 _"Luck always being on my side. Give me a break, otherwise I wouldn't have that asshole of a boss from my second part-time job while I was on leave from the marines a few years back,"_ he groaned mentally, recalling the awful memory and easily one of the worst six weeks of his life. _"Getting smacked across the face just because I couldn't maintain eye contact with his hideous mug, and then losing the job without so much a single warning."_

Flynn raised his eyebrows at his partner's blank expression. "Something on your mind? I know when a man is brainstorming just by telling their eye patterns."

"No, just got some bad memories from the past, that's all." Leon shrugged slightly, his back still tingling a bit from his best friend in the organization - despite their vast age difference - after being smacked with the force of a sledgehammer. "Well, I should be grateful that you're here with me. If I had to clean up all this crap by myself, I'll be here for the next three days. I mean, you could be down at the local pub and casino, drinking and gambling your soul to the point of no return with your other marine buddies," he joked, referencing Flynn's tendency to drown himself in decadence in order to wash a tough day's worth of work away.

"Don't mention it, kid," the older man returned. "Someone needs to wade through this hell of a mess with ya, and you got the best man for the job."

Corporal Leon Chi-Ming Chan, an American with a Chinese background, could easily be mistaken for a teenager that had signed himself up for the United States Marines division of the Regular Army by complete accident. Though he is officially in his mid twenties, the young man's facial features and general personality generated an aura that he was still in his high school days - resembling a teenager in his 11th grade with a humorous, sarcastic, and somewhat immature personality that revolved around bad jokes and being a complete clown with his teammates. His outlook on life is a major departure from his individuality, though. Within his childish demeanor carried the spirit of a warrior that would charge through hell and back; he was a courageous, fearless, and serious Marine that would always put his fellow soldiers before his own skin. Even with all these traits that make him an excellent teammate, it was his age that held him back in a sense. For example, Flynn would always refer to him as a 'kid' notwithstanding the fact he was now a fully-fledged adult.

"To hell and back together… that's what we've always been ever since that fateful day in Stuttgart, don't you agree?" Leon asked, recalling the first time when the two met each other.

The veteran marine replied with a rather deep-toned chuckle. "Sure do, kid. And to think all that happened just a little over two years ago. It's certainly a commitment that I'll hold in high regards as long as the crew remains together."

The two marines had known each other for quite some time - it all began when Leon joined the United States Marines as a result of moving out due to his father protesting the fact he wished to be a soldier. Despite being a brilliant young man, the Chinese-American was never exactly the academic type, as he was more interested in the arts of military strategy and solving troublesome issues the violent way. Few know of what happened to his mother, but the young at heart marine refuses to ever talk about it under any circumstance. After parting ways with his father, he entered boot camp and found Flynn 'Mack' Taggart as one of his personal instructors. Though the man himself was an extremely strict teacher that forced many of his students to drop out within three days, Leon was persistent as he reminded himself that this was the only path for him to ditch his previous life (he mentioned about disliking his family, relatives, and old friends in one of the pre-screening interviews). Admiring his sheer determination and respect, Flynn soon found a kinship within his protégé - the two soon treated each other like father and son.

Their true story all began when a separate yet closely affiliated element of General Donald Morden's Rebellion Army, the Paranormal Division, launched their own secret crusade against the world on the fronts of continental Europe. Led by Admiral Greyfield and a sect of high-ranking German commanders that claimed to be the remnants of the reprehensible Third Reich, their goal was to use their knowledge in the occult and mastery of space-age technology to literally unleash hell on the world. A last-ditch attempt to assassinate crucial leaders of the Paranormal Division by the United States Marines failed miserably - Flynn and Leon were the only two surviving marines of the strike unit.

It was a punishment more than anything else - Flynn ended up in the fiasco shortly after being sent to Mars as a sentence after he assaulted his own superior officer during a food riot, while Leon punched his drill instructor after the latter berated him for his tendency to work alone (but to be honest, the fellow marines he had to work with were often so lazy and incompetent that it was no surprise the majority of them died during the opening battles against the Paranormal Division). However, with a little improvisation, quick thinking, and a do-or-die mentality, the duo singlehandedly eliminated the nefarious sect and saved Europe - and arguably the whole world from spending an eternity in the netherworld.

"Those Paranormal Division asshats were quite the work. At least they were a lot easier to deal with than those godforsaken demons," Flynn commented. "Don't remind me about those Hell Knights, please."

"That reminds me, Mack," Leon quipped with curiosity, eager to bring his mentor and foster father's past back up, just for old time's sake. "To think that we would meet up again after that fateful day… and your encounters with… things humanity was never meant to make contact with."

"You really like poking at my past, don't you?" the Major shot back in a rather annoyed, but still relatively soft tone. "You should write a book or make a newscast about it sometime when the world finally learns about what I've really done this past decade."

"Oh, it'll happen… just one day. You'll see!" the younger soldier answered with a sarcastic laugh. "I mean, how many soldiers can claim they literally went to hell and came back to talk about it, and then proceed to kick some more ass of those who were itching for revenge after you tore down their hive!? Bonus points for being able to call that one man your foster father!" It was easily one of the best privileges that Leon could ever hope to have and feel proud about.

Flynn shook his head in amusement. As much as he was modest about the events of his past, he did have to admit one thing: he experienced things that humanity was never meant to set their eyes upon - and he was glad that the general population was not aware of the actuality that there was an actual hell for the damned and sinful.

Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart could arguably be described as the ultimate symbol that all members of the United States Marines dreamed to be - some have even considered him to be a super soldier or a deity of some sort, but the man himself has done little to dissuade these myths due to his dislike of attention and fame. With the face of a grizzled veteran that had seen over several hundred skirmishes and a muscular build capable of being an Olympic weightlifter, Flynn's past was arguably similar to Leon's primarily because he too came from a rather estranged family. Drafted into the United States Armed Forces during his college years, he would see action against separatist forces and it just so happened to be the very same ones that were responsible for the death of General Donald Morden's only son. By the age of twenty-four, he had achieved the rank of a First Lieutenant for his outstanding performances in the field, though he would soon lose it all after beating his commanding officer into a coma. Being forced to fire on civilians during a food riot in a city known for Rebellion Army collaborators and sympathizers, something had made the marine turn against his superior without a doubt. His punishment was simple: imprisonment on Mars, which was currently a colony in development led by the Union Aerospace Corporation. Fate had something different for him in store however, as the red planet itself was invaded by demonic aliens from another dimension. What happened after was classified, and only few - approximately twenty people on Earth - know about the truth.

Fast forward a few months and they had ended up on the same team - the SV-001 Commando Unit, commonly known as the Peregrine Falcons, under Marco Rossi's command. In order to cover up their previous experiences from the general media and public, their employers erased all their original records (yet retained their ranks) and provided them with a new career opportunity. Though both soldiers were known for their tendency to sway away from authorities, their superiors had to acknowledge them for their skill, sheer luck, and inexplicable reasons to survive against impossible odds. The Paranormal Division had destroyed the entire European Union military alliance within a matter of weeks and was turning their attention towards Russia, but the marine duo ended their rampage with a series of reckless yet ingenious assaults across the continent. It all ended with the head of the sect's death and a demonic invasion halted right in the heart of London, England.

The two marines had remained together since then; sharing their love for nonsensical stupidity in order to suppress the horrors they undergo from their experiences in war and their fondness of boomsticks (slang for a USM-issued shotgun), the duo would always reside in the same dwelling together. In a sense, Flynn was the father and hero that Leon never truly had, while Leon was the only human Flynn had grown to care about that didn't come home in a body bag after two or so years of duty.

"It's a ridiculous coincidence to have fought the very same beasts in the heart of London that appeared during your first encounters with them back on Mars. Even worse is how they managed to exert some kind of control over them. Gives me the shivers just thinking about it," the Corporal explained, evoking the memories during the closing days of their personal war against the Paranormal Division.

Flynn returned the statement with a simple shrug. As his stare drifted towards the far end of the garage, he simply uttered, "This is our planet. When push comes to shove, we'll defend it with every ounce of blood and sweat we can shed from our hardened bodies. The winds of war may be strong, but we can prove ourselves to be stronger by striking back ten times harder. This is how true marines are made, and where legends are born."

Leon grinned slightly. If there was a trait he liked about his mentor/father figure aside from his patience and sympathy for those who could stand him, it was his philosophical way with words. Though it didn't seem like it, Flynn had a wise way with words - he even published his own combat bible (humorously titled The Art of the Ultimate Doom) intended for those specializing and/or was interested shock-and-destroy tactics that eschewed all forms of safety to get a battle over with as quickly as possible. Though he was a man that was anything but young, he still had a lot of years left in him and Leon knew he wasn't going to retire anytime soon. _"I wonder where I'd be if I didn't come to know him. Forget all those celebrities that kids are worshipping these days - they wouldn't know a true role model even if they were hit in the face with a berserk slam!"_

A moment of silence descended between the two marines as they stared at the inventory of vehicles that they needed to maintain. Deciding to get to work, Flynn broke the quietness with, "Alright, that's enough slacking around. Let's get cracking - to simplify things, I'll take care of the M1 tanks, while you focus on the Powersuits. Mechs were really never my thing so I'll let your specialty come into play here. After this, I want to truly kick off the holidays with a nice beer and hot meal down at the local pub. My treat."

"Oh come on, isn't it my time to pay up? I mean, I need to compensate you in some way for doing this crap with me," Leon jokingly exclaimed. As much as he enjoyed a free meal, he hated to have other foot his bill due to his belief of only getting what you deserve for your hard work.

The older marine waved his hand. "Don't go all honorable on me. I think I owe you back for helping me with the landscaping work back in October. Consider it as my thank-you but don't worry, I'll let you pay the next bill. Just be warned though, I'll be sure to order extra portions and a large bottle of vodka to go with it! Now let's get to work."

Realizing that it was better to agree with the Major's plan, Leon nodded with a slight grin and a friendly-sounding "Yes sir!" Running a hand through his messy hair, he just wondered how Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio were doing - the four had gone on leave weeks ago to visit Fio's family at their estate in Genoa, Italy. It was a shame he couldn't go this year, but that was the life of a marine: always on the bottom of the priority list when it came to vacations. Without any further objections, he knelt down, picked up his toolbox containing the necessary maintenance equipment, and headed over to the closest 'Akatsuki' Armored Assault Powersuit before starting the mundane procedure of ensuring it was combat-ready on a moment's notice.

* * *

 **United States Marines Base, Barracks**

Though the United States Marines employed a predominant number of male soldiers, there was still a respectable amount of female personnel that served in the organization. While most would expect them to be regulated to non-combat duty, the creation of the SPARROWS branch, a female-exclusive subdivision of the Regular Army, shortly after the First Rebellion War eventually attracted large amounts of women into the USM. One should never take the females lightly though, as they were just as good, if not better, than the members of their opposite gender. Such a major change in their structural organization has dissuaded the myths of the United States Marines being a force that was prejudiced against women as accusations, primarily from internet bloggers that clearly had too much time on their hands to complain about something that doesn't even affect them in the least, were thrown at them in the distant past.

While the training was primarily oriented in a co-ed manner to encourage closer relationships and teamwork, both the males and females often had private sessions to train themselves in a manner that doesn't affect their gender counterparts. The female soldiers had just finished their daily training routines, and it was time for them to sign off and enjoy themselves in whatever manner they pleased.

Private First Class Minami 'Mimi' Nakao was in the process of changing out of her training clothes when several of her friends came up to her to see if she was available for the evening. Looking up at her companions, she couldn't help but smile at the cheery girls - she recognized them as fine soldiers despite their petite sizes and relatively kind appearance. But as any marine would tell you, one should never underestimate someone by their first presentations.

"Hey Mimi!" One of them, a brunette that went by the name of Krystal Stanwyck, greeted. She didn't change out of her marine training attire yet, which consisted of a green-colored tank top that matched with the standard Green Kevlar Armor worn by most entry-level soldiers and a pair of grey combats finished up with a pair of standard army boots. "Do you want to head down to the local mall and get some dinner? Since everyone else seems to be busy, we decided to see if you are available!"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure…," Minami scratched the back of her head nervously as she had other plans in mind. "You see, I did want to go meet-"

The other marine accompanying Krystal, a black-haired recruit named Casey Hernandez, interrupted her before her friend could finish her statement. "Oh wait, don't tell me…it must be that dreamy former drill sergeant that goes by the name of Mack…am I not right?" she deviously suggested with a rather teasing smile. Her uniform was almost exactly the same as Krystal's, with the exception that she did not have a Kevlar vest as she was still a cadet-in-training.

Minami's expression flattened as she realized her friends were poking fun at her again. "You're close, but you're wrong. And I only see him as a father figure as opposed to you two drooling over someone who is clearly at least two and a half decades older than you are!" She rolled her eyes before taking off her combat boots and slipped on a fresh pair of running shoes with a black and pink-colored scheme.

Though she was anything but a trainee to the United States Marines, Minami 'Mimi' Nakao was still relatively deficient in experience - this could be easily identified by her rank, at Private First Class, and her lack of combat weariness that was apparent in the faces of most battle-hardened marines. As the daughter of a high-ranking Kanegawa Military Industries businessman and the senior officer of the US Army placed in charge of the security forces responsible for protecting the company's assets from enemies of the Regular Army, she possessed an upbringing that many would kill to desire for. Despite the relatively luxurious childhood she was granted, Minami did not grow up in a pampered and spoiled fashion - she had wished for an occupation with the very same company her parents worked for in the pharmaceutical division, where the aspiring scientist would be able to develop advanced medicine for both the military and civilian sector.

Fate was a fickle thing to the young girl as General Donald Morden's invasion of Japan in the First Rebellion War found her being drafted into the Self-Defense Forces due to their rapidly accumulating losses. Fortunately for her and her worried parents, she was not shipped to the frontlines and was regulated to reserve duty in areas containing refugees that were fleeing the war. After the conflict ended, she was transferred to the United States Marines as a means for her to reinforce her training - this was where she ended up with Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Leon Chi-Ming Chan, described as 'those two delinquents that evaded the death sentence over and over and over again' by their superiors.

Because of her mixed nationality due to her father being Japanese and her mother being American, she had a mixed appearance with slightly tanned white skin, messy blonde hair, and emerald-colored eyes. To complement her look as a soldier, she often paints two faint pink marks directly below her eye line - while many saw it as ridiculous, Minami did not let the comments bother her one bit. As her actual name was relatively difficult hard to pronounce properly by most of her commanders and superiors, she earned the nickname 'Mimi' which has also become her informal callsign when on duty.

"Oh, come on," Krystal groaned at her friend's lack of humor as she dried her head with a towel. "Major Mack may be getting old, but he's really the looker despite his age. Have you seen his abs? I wouldn't be surprised one bit if they were made of pure titanium, just like the signature combat armor he wears!"

It was at this moment when Casey remembered another marine that was constantly accompanying the legend of the organization. "Hold on, who was that other young-looking guy that accompanies him all the time? You know the guy who got yelled at once just because he pumped a shotgun incorrectly, even though there was nothing wrong with it?"

Minami's heart jumped slightly as she knew exactly whom her compatriot was talking about. However, she didn't let it get to her as she answered the question in a laid-back manner. "Oh, that must be Corporal Leon. He is Mack's protégé if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, that's him!" Casey responded excitedly. "Wasn't he involved in the First Rebellion War when he took on the Paranormal Division on the failing European front? If I recall from what I've read online, he was responsible for the deaths of the major masterminds behind the organization's rather notorious weaponry, including Otto Giftmacher and Dr. Schabbs! Some even claim he fought monsters-"

Krystal placed a hand over her partner's mouth before she could complete her statement. "Okay, that's enough recruit. You've said enough, and most of the bollocks you mentioned is classified information, baseless facts, and scary story material for the campfire."

Casey crossed her arms with a pout. "Geez, what's wrong with being knowledgeable? I just wanted to share what I know."

"Yes, sharing something that can potentially land you a discharge from the organization…," her friend grumbled back, realizing that the recruit still had a lot to learn before she was ready to actually serve in the field.

Minami shook her head in dumbfoundedness and didn't say anything in response, but in the back of her mind, it was anything _but_ the three that Krystal had mentioned. Everything Casey had pointed out in her machine-gun style blabber was true, although most of the details pertaining to the events were highly classified and only few knew about them - she wasn't curious as to how Casey was able to acquire knowledge about them; she was more worried about the new recruit being disciplined for looking into forbidden information. _"The truth is, Flynn and Leon_ have _fought in such a war. It was an enemy that was nothing like anything the Regular Army had faced, considering the Paranormal Division made the Rebellion Army resemble a bunch of conscripted circus rejects, although I can assume that's where Morden got most of his forces from."_ She was only able to know about this after she literally begged the two marines to tell her their stories in a short and summarized format, despite them being virtually nonexistent outside of the minds of the top officials of the Regular Army. _"Just one day, I'll learn more about them!"_

"Mimi?" Krystal asked, noticing her friend's sudden silence.

"Oh, what is it?" the blonde-haired girl immediately snapped out of her trance, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, if you're booked for the evening, then Casey and I will attend to other matters. Sorry we got sidetracked earlier, but what I wanted to say is that in addition to getting dinner, we're making final arrangements for our trip down to Key West in two days. Do you want to join us?" The brown-haired marine was certainly looking for some temporary relief from all the freezing weather for at least a good two weeks.

Already planning to spend the Christmas with Flynn and Leon, who were both arguably her family away from home, she had to decline. As much as she wanted to fly back to Japan and reunite with her mother and father, it wasn't possible - especially when KMI was in the process of developing their newest weapon for the defense of her homeland, the autonomous Future Tank X-0. _"Maybe just one day, I'll gift Leon with one of those tanks considering how crazy he gets just from the mere mention of them,"_ she giggled childishly at the back of her mind. "No, I'm afraid I can't join you," she politely answered. "I plan to spend the Christmas with Major Taggart and Corporal Chan, considering they'll be the only two active marines on duty until Christmas Eve." In tradition with Japanese customs, she would often refer to the two by their last names when it came to a formal conversation.

"I knew it!" Casey shot up. "You obviously have a thing for one of them. Come on, who is it?"

Minami finished tying up her shoelaces before standing up and slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. "They're both the first marines that welcomed me to the organization when I got transferred two years ago. I see them as something more than simply guys that you date and throw away when get bored," she retaliated in a rather serious tone.

"For once, she has a point. She's more of a marine than you'll ever be," Krystal nudged Casey's side with a small snicker. "Now come on, let's go. I don't want to drive in heavy snow! I'll catch you in the new year, Mimi!" She quickly departed from the change room with the marine recruit in tow, the latter protesting about wishing to ask Minami more pointless questions, at least to the Private First Class, anyways.

Once she was sure that her two friends were out of sight and hearing range, Minami opened the door to her locker. Sighing happily, she glanced at the picture that was stuck to the interior of the flap - it was a picture of her, Flynn, and Leon, with the words 'Together until we fall' autographed on the bottom of the photograph. It was taken after their first mission to China to repel a Rebellion Army invasion threatening to push its way into the Korean Peninsula. Touching the snapshot with her right hand, she could only wonder how different her experience in the United States Marines would be if it wasn't for their guidance, kindness, and patience they had given her.

Then she realized it was already getting late, as a quick view of her watch told her it was already 7:20 PM. The sun had already set and it was already pitch-dark outside, yet she was aware that the two soldiers she wanted to meet up with were clearly still on base, busy with routine assignments.

Grabbing her belongings, she slammed her locker shut, fixed the lock on the hinge, and sprinted out of the change room before making her way to the vehicle garage on foot. From her best guess, it would take her at least half an hour just to get there.

* * *

 **United States Marines Base, Military Garage**

"Say, Major, what do you think of those nifty laser cannons that the whitecoats down at Kanegawa Military Industries so generously provided our Abrams tanks with?" Leon asked as he proceeded to polish the Akatsuki's right-arm mounted heavy machine gun. It was easily one of his favorite vehicles to pilot when in the field, due to his flair for mechanized war machines.

Flynn shrugged as he gave one of the M1 Abrams tanks a fresh coat of olive-colored paint. "They get the job done considering they can fry pesky infantry, because that Browning M2 can only do so much. Great for tracking low-flying aircraft too, but they're damn energy-hungry not to mention hard to repair. I'll give them credit for assisting us during our darkest hours though."

"It's unbelievable to think that Japan could be so talented with weapons technology," the Corporal added before adding some grease to the weapon's barrels in order to prevent the possibility of potential cartridge jams. "I mean, the US-manufactured Wolverine Patrol Mech just seems downright clunky and difficult to operate. This little baby, on the other hand…," he trailed off as he petted the mobile armor as if it was his personal steed. "This is the equivalent of what happens when you outfit a medieval knight with superior technology that rivals of what you see in sci-fi flicks!"

"That I agree, but don't count the US out yet. In a matter of years, we'll roll out the Wraith Main Battle Tank and Ironside Mammoth Tank as possible replacements for the Abrams fleet," Flynn retorted, his voice sounding rather patriotic. "I'll miss the old girls though, but they're aging out and certainly aren't effective on the future battlefield." He sighed before mimicking Leon's actions to the very tank he was busy maintaining.

All the talk about the newest weapons had the younger soldier excited. "Oh, the Wraith and Ironside… wait till our enemies get a taste of those! I can't wait to take them out for a spin once the opportunity comes!"

"Calm down," Flynn added with a small chuckle. "They won't be combat-ready for another four or so years, and I doubt they'll let the two of us test them considering our records. For now, we should be thankful that KMI is willing to retrofit our vehicles with experimental technology." He found it hard to believe that the pride of the US Military armored divisions were failing to hold back the Rebellion Army until they received much-need upgrades to their armor and weaponry.

Kanegawa Military Industries, or just KMI for short, was a Japanese defense contractor that was possibly the only reason why the Regular Army, or at least its Asian branch, the Pacific Front Defense Alliance, was able to maintain its stand against the Rebellion Army. Next to the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers (who were responsible for the creation of the celebrated SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle project and a large series of other war machines that were spawned from the original program), they provided the necessary equipment, ranging from simply body vests to robotic mech walkers, to the Regular Army's allies in their stand against General Donald Morden and his personal army's wrath. Due to their traditional Japanese business doctrines, they did not provide their crown jewels and the pride of their work to the world, although the SV-001 Commando Team did have the honor to pilot some of their most advanced combat vehicles on several occasions.

Talking about the company made the older marine remember about their newest teammate that had joined their squad a little while ago. It was the perfect opportunity to ask for Leon's input for the question he had in mind. "Say, you did mention you wanted to go get something eat after this, correct?"

Leon nodded as he slid down from the Akatsuki mech and wiped his hands clean; even though it was obvious Flynn couldn't see his gesture. "Yeah, what about it? Do you have a place in mind? Because I'm not sure if the places are still open after we're done…"

"What I was more worried about is about Mimi," Flynn pointed out. "We promised her that we'd meet her outside the training grounds, but I didn't expect to be called up for preventive maintenance work. Is it so fair for two grown men to leave a girl waiting in the cold for us?"

Slapping himself on the head, the Chinese-American marine then realized they were supposed to catch up with their partner-in-arms, but the drill sergeant just so happened to pick the two to do some extra work before they were allowed to do whatever they want for the rest of the day - which wasn't a lot, unfortunately. "It's not like we can just bail from our duties and run off to meet her! I do not want to suffer another punishment before the holiday begins - remember the time you used your BFG9000 to clear the parking lot of snow? You literally vaporized every blade of grass and all plant life in the area, and we had to spend a whole month's worth of landscaping work just restoring it all!"

Flynn scratched his head with a rather sheepish laugh. "Wasn't our fault that Tarma took the snowplow off the pickup and decided to use the shovel blade as a mine-clearing plow for his latest SV-001 invention," he added before hopping off the Abrams tank. Pleased with his work, he retrieved the bucket of paint. "That'll do. I swear, the so-called Mr. Nice Guy is always looking for methods to improve his vehicles, just like you with your obsession with boomsticks!" He finished with a laugh. He placed emphasis on Tarma's nickname because he was _anything_ but a nice guy if someone had the soul to tamper with his vehicular inventions without his permission.

Leon sweatdropped at his mentor and foster father's comment about his fixation with shotguns; after all, it was Flynn himself that taught him how the shotgun itself was the ultimate last-stand weapon - it was a signature weapon within the USM for that exact reason. "If I recall Major Taggart, the obsession all originated from you. For hell's sake, your backup weapon is a shotgun and not a handgun, and you were the guy who pioneered the idea of strapping a shotgun to a rocket launcher, of all things!" he exclaimed before mentally muttering, _"That explains why the mere sight of his shadow is enough to force those Rebellion dunces running, but they'd be pretty mindless to charge at the embodiment of living death itself…"_

"Whatever," the well-built marine brushed off without a second thought. "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't keep a lady waiting, especially the one that happens to be the daughter of a prominent businessperson who gave us the necessary blessings to kick Morden's sorry ass countless times."

"Yeah, I get that. Do you have a battle plan then, Major?"

A smile crept upon Flynn's battle-scarred visage as he had the perfect idea to set his pupil up. He reached into his vest's pocket and pulled out a letter. "Here kid. I have something that I wish for you to drop off at the post office just down the street. While you're at it, go get us both a coffee. Remember, I want the extra large mocha with whipped cream. Mess up my order in any way and I'll make you assemble, clean, polish, and reassemble my M60 without the help of the manual. Finally, don't leave Private First Class Minami Nakao in the cold, because we never leave our brothers and sisters behind," he commanded. Leon was always amazed with the aging marine's ability to deliver orders so precisely and rapidly.

Taking the letter from Flynn's large-sized hands and noting his instructions, the errand boy suddenly realized something. "Understood, sir - wait, isn't this just an elaborate scheme for you to set me up with Minami again?" Given his Asian background and a slight knowledge in Japanese, Leon had little difficulty in pronouncing her official name.

"Not listening!" Flynn called back, already heading over to the next vehicle that was adjacent to the one he had just finished touching up. "Your orders are clear, now go! You have my assurance that I'll cover your absence!"

Shaking his head slightly, Leon quickly sprinted out of the military garage. He started to wonder if there was anything even significant in the letter that was given to him, considering it wasn't the first time that the Major had pulled such a scheme on him.

* * *

Minami 'Mimi' Nakao had just left the barracks after collecting the remaining of her belongings when she glanced at her watch again - she couldn't believe it took her that long just to finish everything that was necessary prior to her departure, fifteen minutes to be exact. Filing the documents that needed to be submitted prior to the Christmas break was a tedious task to say the least; the Private First Class was just relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with another one of those for a while. In spite of her appearance being suited more for a desk job, she ostracized them and promised herself to never land one unless it was inevitable.

She had debated about buying dinner for the two - they had worked all day and likely hadn't had anything to fill their stomachs since the afternoon lunch hour. _"Maybe I'll go grab some takeout for them. It would be a nice way to show some appreciation… but what to get, though?"_ Both Flynn and Leon were big eaters that loved different types of cuisine and didn't mind stuffing themselves full, provided it wasn't the unappetizing military rations that were provided to them while in the field.

The young female marine was about to give up on her options when she came face-to-face with a familiar individual: it was Leon, who had nearly sprinted straight into her if it wasn't for the fact he nearly ran out of oxygen along the way.

"Hello Corporal Chan!" Minami greeted the soldier with a salute and a luminous smile. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Leon had to take several moments to realize what was going on - he was exhausted from his running not because he was in a hurry, but he wanted to get the heck out of the freezing cold as quickly as possible. Panting a bit, he looked up at the one who was calling out to him in such a formal manner. "Cut… the formalities… I'm not used to… it, to be honest," he gasped in-between breaths before he finally regained his composure. "Sorry… sprinting in the cold really does a number on you, regardless… of how well-trained you are."

"Well, you are my superior in a sense, so it's only normal my greeting should be in a formal manner!" she returned, smiling with her hands held at her back. "That reminds me, I have to talk to you about something. Where's Major Taggart?"

Brushing some snow off the lapels of his uniform, Leon explained his current situation. "The old man himself is down at the vehicle garage. He sent me on an errand to deliver something and to fetch him a cup of coffee, but…" He was so numb and tired from the cold that he failed to notice himself shivering, but his colleague was one step ahead of him as she took his hand and dragged him into a coffee shop just down the street. _"What have I gotten myself into…? You owe me big time for this one, Taggart,"_ the Corporal pondered, his teeth chattering as if it was a machine gun.

It took a good five minutes for Leon to finally feel the numbness of the cold vanish from his body, and it was a good thing that he and Minami were the only customers in the Sunbucks coffee shop. He literally resembled a dead person that had just walked out of the morgue's freezer containment zone as his parts of his exposed skin, hair, and uniform were covered in powdery snow. The soldier could've shaken them off with some effort, but he was just too tired to do so. "That's the last time I try to brave the cold…," he muttered.

Minami had ordered two cups of hot chocolate and brought them over to the table where Leon had seated. "Here, drink up. I'll make you feel better. Perhaps next time, take a jacket with you before you run out there in a plain marine-issued uniform?" she suggested before releasing a small giggle from her lips.

"I didn't have the time to run back to the barracks to grab the proper attire," he retorted before sipping his drink. "Now what do you have to say? I need to drop off this letter and get my two cups of coffee - hey, where is it?" Feeling his pockets, he noticed that the item that Flynn gave him was now absent. He couldn't have dropped it… could he? He did sprint through the night wildly and didn't exactly pay the best of attention while on his way over. Sure, it would probably be something trivial, but what if it was actually important?

"Oh, you mean _this_ letter?" Minami teased before waving the envelope before him.

Leon blinked slightly before coming to awareness what was happening. "Hey! Give that back! It's important and contains critical information that Major Taggart wanted me to drop that off to the post office!" He tried to snatch the item back, but the blonde-haired girl kept it just outside of arm's reach and stored it safely in her duffel bag. "Hey, what gives!?"

"I'll hold onto it for safekeeping. If you were able to lose it so easily, how can I entrust you to deliver something so critical? Besides, this means you'll have to listen to what I have to say! Don't you worry though, I'll explain everything to Major Taggart so nothing will go wrong on your part! I hope…," Minami explained, feeling rather unsure about the last two words. _"It's so hard to actually talk to him outside of battles and training sessions. I feel bad for doing this, but I really want to cheer him up in some way. He hasn't had a break since the Fourth of July long weekend."_

Flattening his eyes, Leon slumped a bit against his chair before finally deciding to give up. He personally thought that Minami got onto his nerves at times, as her bubbly, cheery, and talkative characteristics made it difficult to have a serious conversation with her. He did have to admit, though: he did like her in a way, but primarily as someone he could count on in a heated firefight. That and he were still bitter with his last relationship prior to his first mission in Europe against the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division.

"So what about your last relationship?" a voice of curiosity interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Oh, just a harrowing experience that I wouldn't want to ever go through again. I'd rather fight the Paranormal Division while wearing absolutely nothing and - wait, did you just-"

Minami crossed her arms before smiling at the marine. "I have my ways, Corporal Chan. I won't tell you for now and while I can count on you to safeguard a secret, now is not the moment."

 _"Makes me wonder if she's a psionic, but that would be ridiculous,"_ Leon contemplated, drinking his hot chocolate quietly and savoring the sweet aroma and taste of the beverage.

Unknown to him, the person just across the table from him replied to his thoughts mentally, but made sure he couldn't hear her actual words. _"That just might be it. You'll eventually learn."_

Taking a few moments to reflect on his thoughts, Leon remembered how he first met Minami. It was a casual afternoon at their assigned base in Hawaii, and both he and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart had just finished settling in the new apartment just a few blocks away from the installation that they would be stationed at for a few months - and then their commanding officer gave them a call regarding a new member that would be added to their team. What the marines met when they returned to the barracks might as well be a magical girl straight out of an anime, as the 'new member' resembled anything but a combatant. The brash soldier spent the next five minutes or so laughing at her, primarily because he thought their CO was playing a bad prank on them.

Needless to say, the following days after that meeting were horrifyingly frustrating. Though the newcomer to the party could have lived on base, she wanted to live with her two new partners in their apartment - and much to her shock, their living space was a complete mess, organization-wise. Both Flynn and Leon did not take their time to properly store their belongings and they often found items that were completely out of place (such as shotgun shells in an underwear drawer, or their car keys in a half-eaten platter of TV dinner) and Minami was quick to disapprove of this. As her meal-making capabilities rivaled that of Fiolina Germi's, she used her skills as a bribe to hopefully make the two males change their living styles.

Though Flynn agreed, Leon was a hotheaded rebel and decided to pull a series of pranks that usually involved trying to get her to move out as soon as possible. They usually involved trying to lock her out of the apartment, convincing Flynn to play satanic metal/rock on full blast at night, and putting laxatives in her drinks. Much to his chagrin, none of them worked and Minami actually enjoyed some of his pranks, even though she was the intended victim.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have done that… I was one hell of a cruel bastard. But I was young back then, and I did find her unbearable at times,"_ he reflected. It was definitely a cruel thing that he did, although Minami was quick to get over it. That and she had plenty of opportunities to get him back after - including one incident where she turned his car, a KMI-produced sedan, into a hot-pink and light blue color scheme. Apparently, this was the exact coloration of a fictional character that Leon had compared her to. _"Geez, driving around in a car that looks like it was tailored for the Dark Magician Girl! And it took me twenty washes and a five hundred dollar paint job just to get everything back to normal!"_

It was at this moment when she saw Minami giggling slightly under her breath. "What's so funny?" he inquired.

"Oh, nothing…," the girl replied before looking at the older marine as if she was staring deeply into his soul. "For a guy that Major Taggart claims to be so outgoing, you sure don't talk a lot."

Leon shook his head slightly, sipped his hot chocolate, and sighed softly. "I'm not exactly a very outgoing person. Sure, my official dossier may have me grinning in confidence, but in actuality, I prefer to be solitary. That and I haven't exactly talked to people in a while after that fateful mission to Europe. Flynn has his old buddies in the Marines, but I don't. I'm practically a stranger in a strange land when I first signed up, but it wasn't like I had anywhere to go…" He then learned just how lucky Minami was to make friends so quickly.

"Why haven't you? Surely, you'd be very famous for what you did. You and Flynn singlehandedly stopped the, well, specialized faction of the Rebellion Army," Minami intriguingly stated. She knew the bare-bone basics of the classified story and chose to respect that.

"That's exactly the reason why!" the Corporal snapped furiously, holding his head. The cashier poked his head over the counter and saw the commotion, and then surmised it was a date that wasn't going far too well. "I'm a soldier, not a celebrity. I hate being at the center of attention. Heck, I'm sure none of the people I hung out with prior to my arrival in the US even remember who I am! And I'm glad that it'll stay that way. My childhood is in absolute mess - friends, family… they gave me more headaches than an actual sense of happiness. I joined the USM for this exact reason: to erase my old past and start anew. I just wish to live my life in peace, though that's an oxymoron in itself."

He turned towards the windows of the coffee shop and stared into the night. It took a few moments for Minami to break the silence, as she didn't know that one of her closest friends acted in such a way. "Oh, am I bothering you in any way?"

"I'm… I'm sorry," Leon apologized, bowing his head slightly. "I shouldn't have acted in such a manner. Things have been tough for me - I suppose I should be very grateful that you're willing to listen to my rambles." He placed his right hand on the table and released a stressed-sounding sigh.

Minami smiled before she clasped her associate's hand with both of her own. "Hey, it's fine! We're marines, and we stick together at all times! That's what you've told me, right?"

Leon couldn't help but laugh, not at his friend, but at himself. "And here I am, with a Private First Class that has better memory of the USM doctrine than a Corporal."

Silence soon drifted between the two yet again until the youthful blonde-haired girl was aware of the notion that she was still holding Leon's hand. She recoiled with a small blush before shyly asking, "Um, Leon, if you don't mind…"

"What is it?" he asked, taking another quick sip of his hot chocolate.

"Are you free this coming weekend? You know the one right before the two-week long break we'll receive? I… I was wondering if we can go somewhere together - you can call it a date, I suppose. I mean, well… we sure spend a lot of time together while on the job, but we rarely see each other outside of our duties. I want to… well, do something that doesn't involve our jobs in any manner," she queried with a rather timid voice. Because she was aware of her older partner's impatience at times, she was hesitant to ask for starters.

Leon blinked several times to wonder what Minami was asking from him. "Oh, do you mean a date? Well, I can certainly try to find some time in my schedule. I really don't know if they'll drag me in for more work. But we've been friends and siblings-in-arms for a good three years, so I don't see why not…" His face was immediately flushed in red - sure, he found her to be annoying at times, but he had grown to like her respect and constant teasing of him at times.

She immediately perked up from his slightly-drawn out reply. "So is that a yes?"

He nodded. "Well, I did say I would try."

Before he could get an answer from her, Minami suddenly bolted out of her chair and nearly suffocated the Corporal in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you! So it's settled then! I'll see you this Saturday afternoon down at the shopping mall! We'll meet in the primary court, so don't be late! Also, don't worry about me. I'll find a way to get there in some way!" She immediately bolted out of the coffee shop before giggling to herself that she had actually managed to hopefully make Leon a bit happier during the holidays. Flynn too, but for the old man, she knew that a nice present would suffice regardless.

Blinking cluelessly at the unexpected departure, Leon breathed deeply. He still had a sour aftertaste from the bad memories of that last relationship, and Flynn himself wasn't exactly a spiritual guide with date advice considering he's never had one in his last thirty years. Muttering to himself, "What have I gotten myself into…"

And that was when he learned it was already 10:00 PM. _"Ah crap, and she didn't even hand me the letter back before leaving so suddenly! I suppose it was nothing important anyways…"_ He quickly purchased the coffee that Flynn had wanted and made his way back to the vehicle garage. After finding out that the Major was no longer there, he assumed he had already headed back to his apartment that was located off-base.

He just hoped Minami had a safe way of getting home in this freezing weather. "Flynn's gonna kill me if he saw this," he grumbled before getting into his car and drove back to the apartment complex.

* * *

 **Flynn 'Mack' Taggart's Apartment**

It was already 10:45 PM by the time Leon returned to his place of residence and not to his surprise, he found his roommate lounging on the couch catching the news and relaxing with a bottle of beer, along with some corn chips. "Well, good to know I don't have to drive all the way back to base just to get you home in this snowstorm, because there's no way in hell I'm going back out there," Leon announced as he took off his shoes and hung his jacket up by the wall.

"Did you enjoy your pre-date experience this evening?" Flynn asked deviously as if he was a restaurant attendant, trying to stifle his laugh. "Also, sorry about the dinner I promised but I didn't expect you to be out so late. There's TV dinner in the fridge if you want some."

"It doesn't take a strategist to find out that you were the one who set me up," the Chinese-American marine drawled before he joined his friend/mentor on the couch. "By the way, Minami managed to find a way to get home by herself. Or at least that's what I think, considering she ran off without so much telling me to not be late this coming Saturday. There goes my weekend, even though it's not like I have anything else better to do… and like you requested, here's your coffee sir. It might be a bit cold, but what can you expect." He kicked his legs back and placed them on the coffee table.

Flynn chuckled slightly before grabbing a bottle of unopened beer from the table, completely forgetting about the drink that was purchased for him. "That's amazing, kid! So you managed to score a date with her? Here, you need to celebrate now! We've still got a good ten or so bottles in the fridge so don't hesitate to ask for seconds." He handed him the drink, which Leon accepted without any objections.

Popping the cap off with the bottle opener, Leon took a quick gulp from the alcoholic beverage. If there was anything that placed his mind at ease after a tough day at work, it was an ice-cold beer. "Alright Major, was this your whole plan from minute one?" he asked skeptically before unleashing a burp that literally made his ribcage hurt slightly.

"Oh, nice one kid," Flynn complimented. "Yeah, I initiated it. I was going to directly ask you about it, but knowing your personality, you would shoot down my idea without even giving it any second thoughts. It was the only way I could actually get you to go along with it. By the way, there's nothing important in the letter as it was just an empty envelope… but I had to give you something make it seem convincing." He finished the last of his beer and placed the empty bottle on the table.

"Flynn, last time I recalled, you were my foster father and squad leader. You're not an advisor on how I should live my life," Leon dully remarked, enjoying his drink and paying some attention to the evening news reports. There was nothing interesting in particular, but there was an incident that involved an angry German kid that had blown up four schools over the course of three months. Fortunately, no one was hurt for some inexplicable reason. "Why haven't they charged that psycho yet?"

"Because he's a minor, so they can't charge him as an adult! That and the news story sounds like a bad parody of an internet series. I mean, it's a pretty free country over there if you can get away with burning your old schools to the ground," Flynn joked in response.

"Sounds a lot like our past adventures," the Corporal added, referring to their tendency to constantly evade death and punishment ever since their struggle against the Paranormal Division. "So, what do you have planned in mind in the next coming days?"

Flynn shrugged his shoulders. "Probably going to get some errands done and relax. Maybe catch up with some old marine pals if I get the chance. I heard there's a visitor coming sometime so I have to attend to that too. Of course, I pray that they won't need me on base again, because as much as I like my job, holiday maintenance duties are the absolute worst."

"Story of my life…," was Leon's reply before he continued to mindlessly watch the news reports.

The rest of the evening was relatively normal for the two marines - they stayed up quite late while catching up on the news and filling their stomachs up with some TV dinner and beer. It was around midnight when the two finally called it a day and decided to go to sleep, though for Leon, it was quite restless. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to deal with the date he promised with Minami a few days from now. At least for the time being, he could cease his worries about work and let his body acquire that much-needed rest and leisure time he had wished for since the Thanksgiving break.

Knowing him and his streak with misfortunes, he wasn't going to expect getting it at all.


End file.
